Life in a New Perspective
by TheSherlockedDoctorReturns
Summary: When John and Sherlock accidentally have an encounter with a Weevil, and meet the infamous Captain Harkness, and his tea, Torchwood, they are dragged into something they never expected... Janto, rape, John/girlfriend, eventual Johnlock. Yay!


The wind picked up a little, and blew some leaves into the treehouse. John shivered a little, and looked over at Sherlock who was in his long coat and scarf, and didn't seem to be effected by the wind. John set down the pencils and paper, and crawled over to the window. He peered out. Suddenly, in the bushes on the edge of the vast expanse of The Holmes Mannor, there was movement. "Sherlock! There's something in the bushes! Did a horse get loose?" Sherlock set down his book on bees and joined John at the window.

"No. It's to small to be a horse. The leaves aren't shaking the right way. It look more like a person. Probably about..." Sherlock trailed off, and the two boys stared at each other when the thing emerged from the bushes.

"What is that thing?" John gasped.

"I don't know." Sherlock shock his head, mouth open slightly. He grabbed the pair of binoculars that were hanging on the wall. "It looks real. It looks like some sort of bit or boar, but in the shape of a human. It's really disgusting and scary." He passed the binoculars to John, who took is turn staring through them.

"That is disgusting. And it's sniffing its way towards us! Do you think it can climb? Sir, should we initiate emergency protocol one?"

"Yes Captain, I think that's appropriate. Get the gear."

"Yes sir!"

And despite the situation, both boys were excited to finally carry out emergency protocol one. Sherlock pulled up the ladder, while John opened the secret hatch the had built a while ago. He pulled out a bag, and sorted through the contents as Sherlock rearranged the treehouse. The books were all put in piles at next to the walls, papers were stuffed in the trash, and food was put in the cupboard. John handed Sherlock a clipboard.

"Make sure we have everything." Sherlock nodded as John took the rest of the stuff out of the bags.

"One pulley system, two Katanas, one broadsword, a first aid kit, four air soft guns, two bebe guns, two head lamps, two torches, two rolls of duct tape, one bow and several arrows, two coils of rope, some wire, and two super spy outfits, as well as some cash and food. All here."

John nodded. "Should we gear up?"

"EP1. States that we should." Sherlock pointed any the hand written book he and John had made. They both changed. Suddenly John gasped.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock! What happened to your back?"

"Oh. That my dad got mad at me again. He was drunk. But I'm fine." Sherlock sighed. It hurt, but he would live.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock." John told him, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine John. And not now! Something exciting is finally happening!" Sherlock continued to change. Both wore all black suits. The each carried three fake guns. John carried the two Katanas, that were real, and Sherlock carried the broadsword. That was real as well. They each wire long black coats. Sherlock had gotten another one, so that he wouldn't have to wear his favorite one when "going to battle."

"John! Look! He's coming this way! He sees us!" Sherlock was at the window again. "Open the trap door! He's under us!" The two quickly opened the door, and looked down. The thing didn't look like it was able to climb at first, but it got the hang of it fast.

"Sherlock! What do we do?" Sherlock though for a moment.

"Get me the turkey, ham, and hotdogs." While John got the food, Sherlock made a hook out of the wire, and attached it to the rope. When John handed him the meat, he put it on the hook. "Time to go fishing!"

"Aw that's brilliant!" John looked at Sherlock, eyes glowing. Sherlock grinned back. The lowered the food down to the ground. The thing, obviously curious, jumped to the ground to get the food, but Sherlock pulled it up out of its reach, like he was playing with a cat.

"John! Get the camera! Take a picture!" John did as he was told. "Here, now hold this." John set the camera down, and giggled as he teased the thing. Sherlock filled the bag with the heaviest books he could get. When he was finished, he could barely lift it. He pushed it over to the trap door, and grabbed the Katana.

"When I say drop, drop the food. I'll push the bag onto his head and knock him out."

John nodded. "Ready when you are."

"One, two, three, drop!" John dropped the meat, and the thing bent down to pick it up. At that moment, Sherlock shoved the bag of books on top of it. The thing fell flat on it face, momentarily dazed, but alive. John pulled out a gun, and shot it. The thing twitched like it was being tickled.

"I'm going to finish it off John"

"Alright. Go ahead." Sherlock nodded, unsheathed the Katana, and dropped it through the trapdoor. It landed with a crunch in the things body, and it became still.

"Do you think it's dead?" Sherlock asked.

"Let's go down and check."

"Good idea. Grab the emergency kit.

The two headed down to investigate the body. A few more pictures were taken, John examined the body, determining that it was "real" and "dead as a doorknob." Sherlock collected samples of the skin.

"John! You be lookout, make sure no one sees the body."

John climbed up with all of the stuff, except the bag of books. A minute later, as Sherlock was crouched at the body, taking notes, John yelled down to him.  
"Somebody's coming across the lawn! They are running really fast! Hurry!"  
Sherlock poured a bottle if oil over the body, then headed back into the treehouse. He picked up the bow and arrows.

"Light one on fire." John obliged. The five people were about 100 yards away, and the man with the long coat was yelling something, when Sherlock shot the arrow. The body went up in a burst of flames. John dumped a bag of flour over the flames, and the fire died down a little.

"Do we still have that sand?" John nodded. They would throw sand in Mycrofts eyes whenever he tried to come up, and so they were always well stocked. He got the bucket, and dumped it over the rest if the fire. The five people arrived at the base of the tree. The man in the big cost stared at the charred remains of the body, then up at the faces of the boys. He yelled up to them.

"I see you have done our job for us! Can you two come down here so that we can ask you a few questions, and thank you properly?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Hold on!" Sherlock yelled. "We are having a team meeting first." The two heads disappeared.

The man, Jack, looked back at his team members. "Did they really just kill a weevil and set it on fire?" One woman nodded.

"It would appear that way, according to the scanner."

Both boys appeared a minute later, still suited up. They jumped the lady few feet to the ground, and stood up straight. The five people smiled at the cute pair in front of them. The man in the big coat knelt down in front of them, and offered his hand. "Hi. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is my team."

"I'm SSA Captain Sherlock Holmes, and Consulting Detrctive and Pirate. Sherlock saluted.

"I'm The Doctor." John said. The smile on the mans face seemed to falter a little.

"Is that it then? Just "The Doctor? No real name?"

"Oh no sir, that's just my position. I'm SSA doctor John Watson. Soldier and Pirate." John saluted.

"You two make quite the team! Those things aren't easy to catch. That's what me and my team do. We hunt them down. This is Owen, he's a doctor as well. This is Toshiko, the computer genius. This is Gwen Cooper, the person who keeps us sane, and this is Ianto. He makes the best coffee ever, and gets us everywhere on time. Couldn't live without him. So how old are you two?"

"I'm six, and he's eight. We're best friends at school. Our teacher is mean, so we like playing pranks on her. It's fun." The two boys laughed as Sherlock told Jack about the pranks. Jack laughed as well.

"You two are real smart kids."

"I have to be. I'm a Consulting Detective." Sherlock told him.  
"So what does a Consulting Detective do?"

"Well I'm like a private detective, except better. It means the police hire me, and people hire me. Well not the police yet, but they will. One of the kids in my class, his dad is the DI at Scotland Yard. He says I do a good job with my deducting. He let me look over a few cold cases. They were pretty easy. He says I have to wait a few more years before I can go to the crime scenes."

"Oh. So are you two in the same class then?" The two boys nodded. "Would I be right in assuming that Sherlock, you got moved up, and John wasn't moved down?" Another nod. "Two cute boys like you, you must have girlfriends."

"I have a girlfriend. Sherlock is married to his work." John told Jack.

"Ah. So Sherlock, you are clearly a very smart person-" Jack began.  
"He's brilliant. He's a genius." John broke in, and smiled at Sherlock.

"Yes. Well, would you like to demonstrate some of your skills?" Sherlock smiled.  
"Deduct me,Sherlock"

"Oh captain, you are a complicated man. I already have."

"Oh? Do tell." Sherlock smiled and got that glint in his eyes that John knew all to well.

"Your eyes are old, older then your body. He try to act all flirting, and sometimes you mean it, sometimes you don't. Sometimes you do it when a painful memory arises, and you try to block it out. You are smarter then most people, and you have seen things. You really are complicated. So much about you is false, and that is misleading." Sherlock turned to the rest of the group, and laughed. "This is actually really funny. It's love all in circles. Ianto loves Jack, Jack loves everyone, but Isnto more then the others. Gwen likes Jack, and is in a relationship with Owen, even though she had a boyfriend. Well, they were until she recently got engaged. Owen likes Gwen, and Toshiko likes Owen. That is cute. And now you all look like tomatoes, except Jack who isn't ashamed in the least." Jack laughed.  
"You are good."

"I'm not done." Sherlock said.

"That's alright. We get how smart you are. Do you know what the thing you burnt was?"

"Yes. It was an alien. An Aprumhominem."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"An Aprumhominem. I just made it up. I call it a Boarman, sine it looked like a boar/man, and then I put the two words in Latin, because it sounded cooler."

"Wow. Well, we actually call them Weevils, but your name is better. You must have a lot of friends, being so smart and all, and I bet your parents are really proud of you."

"No. No friends. Only John. The others thing I'm weird because I'm so smart, so they stay away from me. My brother is too important, and about to go to college. He can do it as well. Mummy died giving birth to me, and daddy-" John nudged Sherlock with his elbow, and shook his head silently, eyes wide, and Sherlock shut his mouth quickly.

"What is it?" Tosh asked. The boys shifted uncomfortably, and stayed quiet. John reached out and held Sherlocks hand.

"We can't say, it's a secret, really." John looked at Sherlock who nodded.  
"We are really good at keeping secrets." Owen said.

"We are practically paid to keep secrets. You can tell us anything." Gwen said.

"What was the sudden quiet about Sherlock?" Jack asked. John looked at Sherlock who sighed and shrugged.

"You can't tell anyone though. You have to promise." There was a chorus of "I promise" and Sherlock continued. "My dad is a bit like the kids. He calls me a freak, and says I'm unnatural. He blames me for mummy's death, even though it wasn't my fault. He yells at me a lot, and some times he hits me. It's not so bad, the pain though. I got use to it. It's only transport."

There was silence as the adults all stared at him. "Show them your back Sherlock. Maybe they can help you." John told him. Sherlock took his coat off, pulled the guns out of their holsters, and took off the belt they were in, as well as the sword. It would have been comical, watching him unarm himself, if it wasn't for the previous conversation. Sherlock lifted his shirt and turned around. There was a gasp from everyone, and an "oh shit" from Owen. Jack groaned and knelt by Sherlock. He put his hands on the boy, and he flinched. "Hey hey hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to check the bruises, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Jack ran his fingers along the bruises. He moved his hands down to the boys waist, and slipped his pants down a little, and saw bruises. "Sherlock, does your dad sexually abuse you?" There was a slight pause, then a shake of the head. "No. He just hits me. Sometimes harder then others, but I'm fine. Really I am. I can deal with it. And John helps me. He's a good Doctor, and a good friend."

"I can press charges, if you like Sherlock. He would go to jail, and you could find somewhere else to live. The rest if you go to the car. I need a word with these two." The rest went back to the car, and Jack turned back to Sherlock. "So, what do you think?"

"Can I come live with you?" He asked hopefully. Jack shook his head.

"Maybe in a few years, but not now. What we do is very dangerous. To dangerous for kids your age, even if you did manage to take out a Weevil. And speaking of that, do you know what we do to people who have seen things they shouldn't? That was a rhetorical question Sherlock." Jack added when the young detective opened his mouth. "We give them a pill to make them forget what they saw. I have decided not to do that to the two of you. I will however need all of the evidence that you have." John and Sherlock agreed, and gave Jack the evidence.

"Will we ever see you again, Jack?" John asked.

"I think so. Yes. Maybe when you are older, if you want, you can come work with me. Would you like that?" Both boys nodded eagerly. "But for now, we keep it a secret. You two keep it a secret, and don't tell anyone, alright? I'll see you around boys." Then he stood up, and walked across the lawn. As he disappeared, Sherlocks dad yelled at him to get back inside, and slapped him when he saw that Sherlock had been playing. John left with his mom, and gave Sherlock a sorrowful look, as his dad turned to yell at him again. Sherlock sighed and hung his head.

Sixteen years later, it was no wonder Sherlock was such a cold person...

* * *

So I'm hoping to continue this if you guys like it. I know not everybody will get it because they havnt seen Torchwood and Sherlock, but I hope it makes enough sense, even if you havnt seen them, that it was still a fun read. Please review!


End file.
